Riverdale
at }} Riverdale is a 2017 CW teen mystery drama, based on characters from the Archie Comics. Plot The second season of RIVERDALE picked up moments after Season One's finale, with Fred Andrews (Luke Perry) shot by a mysterious assailant in a black hood - and his son Archie (KJ Apa) racing to save his father's life. No one was safe from The Black Hood's wrath... except for Betty (Lili Reinheart), whose speech at the town's Jubilee "inspired" the Black Hood and made her the object of his murderous obsession. All of our gang teamed up to stop the Black Hood, including Jughead Jones (Cole Sprouse), who also acclimated to a new school and endured a trial-by-fire to become a full-fledged member of his father's gang, the infamous Southside Serpents - even as FP Jones (Skeet Ulrich) struggled to get back on the straight and narrow. As Archie and Betty wrestled with the "darkness" the Black Hood had revealed in them, Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes) agreed to help her father Hiram (Mark Consuelos) and mother Hermoine (Marisol Nichols) with the "family business," which pulled her and Archie into a dangerous world of mobsters and criminals. Even star-to-be Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray) was drawn into the Lodge's political machinations. Meanwhile, Queen Bee Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch) was locked in a power-struggle with her mother Penelope (guest star Nathalie Boltt), and found an unlikely ally in Toni Topaz (Vanessa Morgan), a Southside Serpent, who had recently transferred to Riverdale High. Furthermore, Betty and Alice's (Madchen Amick) lives were turned upside-down when Betty's long-lost brother Chic (guest star Hart Denton) moved into the Cooper house. With tensions between the North and Southside at an all-time high - stoked by Hiram Lodge with the help of Reggie Mantle (Charles Melton), and intensified with the Black Hood's unexpected re-emergence - a civil war seemed imminent. And, indeed, after a brief respite during which everyone came together to put on "CARRIE the Musical," directed by Kevin Keller (Casey Cott), Season Two built to a riot that brought out the worst (and best) of Riverdale and its citizens, and culminated in the shocking arrest of one of our main characters. Characters MAINDALE :KJ Apa as Archie Andrews :Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper :Ashleigh Murray as Josie McCoy :Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge :Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom :Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones :Vanessa Morgan as Toni Topaz (2—present) :Ross Butler/Charles Melton as Reggie Mantle :Casey Cott as Kevin Keller PARENTDALE :Luke Perry as Fred Andrews :Mädchen Amick as Alice Smith :Robin Givens as Sierra Samuels :Skeet Ulrich as FP Jones :Marisol Nichols as Hermione Gomez :Nathalie Boltt as Penelope Blossom :Martin Cummins as Tom Keller :Molly Ringwald as Mary Maiden :Mark Consuelos as Hiram Lodge (2—present) :Gina Gershon as Gladys Jones (3—present) :Matthew Yang King as Marty Mantle (3-present) RECURRINGDALE :Cody Kearsley as Marmaduke "Moose" Mason :Drew Ray Tanner as Fangs Fogarty (2—present) :Jordan Connor as Sweet Pea (2—present) :Tiera Skovbye as Polly Cooper :Jordan Calloway as Chuck Clayton :Trevor Stines as Jason Blossom :Colin Lawrence as Mr. Clayton (1—2,4) PREVIOUSDALE :Lochlyn Munro as Hal Cooper (1—3) :Rob Raco as Joaquin DeSantos (1—3) :Hayley Law as Valerie Brown (1—2) :Asha Bromfield as Melody Valentine (1—2) :Daniel Yang/Major Kurda as Dilton Doiley (1—2) :Emilija Baranac as Midge Klump (2) :Barclay Hope as Clifford Blossom/Claudius Blossom (1—3) :Reese Alexander as Myles McCoy (1,3) :Donna Soares as Melinda Mantle (2) :Caitlin Mitchell-Markovitch as Ginger Lopez (1) :Olivia Ryan Stern as Tina Patel (1) Ships Femslash Slash Het Fandom FAN FICTION : :Riverdale tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : : List Trivia * Lili Reinhart (Betty Cooper), Casey Cott (Kevin Keller) and Camila Mendes (Veronica Lodge) ship Bughead 'Riverdale' Cast Reveals Which Pairings They Ship Is Bughead The Favorite? Entertainment Weekly (September 2017) * Camila Mendes (Veronica Lodge) ships Varchie * Madelaine Petsch (Cheryl Blossom) ships Joavin Madelaine Petsch on Playing Cheryl Blossom, Who She's Closest to, and Fan Q&A! (March 2017) * KJ Apa (Archie Andrews) ships Barchie Riverdale’s K.J. Apa on His Dye Job and Why He Ships Archie and Betty (February 2017) and Joavin Videos Betty.archie.jughead "...why'd you stab me in the back?" Riverdale thank u, next. KJ Apa, Cole Sprouse & Riverdale Cast Tell You How To Practice Safe Shipping Entertainment Weekly 'Riverdale' Cast Reveals Which Pairings They Ship Is Bughead The Favorite? Entertainment Weekly ►The Riverdale Crack Notes and References Category:Riverdale